PAST
by Balbaekyeolfan
Summary: Tatapan itu menyeretku kembali dalam puing memori yang berusaha ku hapus, mengumpulkan potongan-potongan pazel yang telah lama ku hilangkan, di sini ku memulai lagi. Awal dari semua penebusan atas masa lalu. chanbaek dan exo otp 12
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**PAST**

**by balbaekyeolfan**

**main cast : byun baekhyun, park chanyeol**

**pairing : chanbaek / baekyeol and other**

**genre : romance, au, school life, drama, hurt/cumfort**

**warning ; yaoi, boy x boy, shounen-ai, boys love**

**note : ini ff pertama aku yang aku publisin di ffn, jadi mohon di mengerti kalau ceritanya ancur,alur kecepetan, sumarry ma isi kaga nyambung, typos dimana-mana.**

**please, no bashing no flame, no copas, no plagiat (karena kalian juga yang bakal rugi *haha), no re-publis yes to like and refiew**

**don't like don't read**

**hope you enjoy it ^-^**

**oke, chek this out...**

**Summary : Tatapan itu menyeretku kembali dalam puing memori yang berusaha ku hapus, mengumpulkan potongan-potongan pazel yang telah lama ku hilangkan, di sini ku memulai lagi. Awal dari semua penebusan atas masa lalu.**

Namja manis itu terihat menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mengeratkan kembali lengan ransel yang melekat dI puggungnya, hazel coklat terangnya menyapu seluruh tempat yang dapat di tangkap bola indah itu dalam ruang tunggu bandara "hah… akhirnya aku pulang." Gumamamnya di sela senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Mengabaikan lautan manusia yang berdesak-desakan untuk menuju pintu keluar bandara, namja manis itu lebih memutuskan untuk menikmati udara tempat kelahirannya ini sidikit lebih lama. 5 tahun ia meninggalkan seoul dan pindah ke jepang, mugkin lebih tepatnya melarikan diri ke jepang . senyum manis yang tadinya melekat dibibir merah mereka itu berganti dengan senyum nanar, terlihat kesedihan dan penyesalan di raut wajah manisnya. "aniya… kamu kembali kesini untuk awal yang baru, choi baekhyun. Fighting." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ringan dan membuang nafasnya berat memutuskan untuk menghentikan nostalgianya lalu Berjalan menenteng tas ransel yang melekat di punggungnya dan menarik koper yang terlihat sedikit besar untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya menuju keluar bandara yang mulai sedikit lenggang.

Namja jangkung yang terlihat sedikit lelah memangkuh wajah tampannya menghadap keluar jendela, mengabaikan semua kegaduhan yang terjadi di ruangan kelasnya, berbagai macam sura sumbang yang memekikkan telinga tidak mampu menembus gendang telinga namja tampan itu, pikirannya menerawang jauh pada kejadian tadi malam, lagi-lagi, hal yang harusnya sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam dari lima tahun silam dengan seenaknya datang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya yang selalu berkhir dengan sakit yang menyerang dada kirinya, luka lama yang mulai tertutup dalam seminggu terakhir ini perlahan kembali terbuka, hembusan nafas yang putus-putus serta air mata dan seringai kebencian mengawali paginya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini semenjak dia memimpikan hal yang seharusnya telah menghilang dan terabaikan. 'chhi, apa maksud dari semua ini, tak lelahkah takdir bodoh itu mempermainkanku..?' gumamnya di sela hembusan nafasnya yang teratur, . Harusnya takdir tak perlu merusak tidurnya dengan memimpikan hal-hal sensitive seperti itu sudah cukup merusak hidupnya dengan perkelahian antar geng sekolah yang terdengar tidak elit dilakukan oleh anak pemiik sekolah tempat nya bersekolah ini, tapi apa gunanya kekuasaan bila tak di maanfaatkan, bukan.? Mengingat perkelahian dengan sekolah lain, sudah cukup lama dia menjalani rutinitas sepulang sekolah nya itu, tak menyangka sudah hampir satu minggu dia tak membuat onar di sekolah ini, bahkan untuk membuli anak-anak tingkat bawah hanya untuk sekedar menunjukan kekuasaan senior dan hukum senioritas yang memang cukup terkenal di korea. Lagi pula dia anak tunggal pemilik sekolah terkenal ini, semua murid bahkan para seonsaengnimtakut padanya, bukan tanpa alasan mereka melakukannya sudah cuku bukti dengan di berhentikanya salah seorang seonsaengnim di akhir semester lalu karena menahan anak itu untuk mumbuat onar di saat ujian berlangsung, harusnya seonsaengnim itu mendapat hadia seperti gaji yang di tambahkan karena berhasil mencegah anak pemilik sekolah untuk berbuat onar disaat hari pelaksanaan ujian semester tetapi tepat dua hari setelah kejadian itu dia harus mendapat hadia surat pemberhentian dari piihak sekolah. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya pria jangkung itu mengabaikan teman sebangkunya yang dari tadi merajuk, dengan kesal namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya itu memukul kepalanya cukup keras sekedar untuk menariknya kembali kealam sadar dan memalingkan wajahnya dari kaca jendela transparan yang menurut teman sebangkunya itu tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali. "ya, kenapa kau memukulku bodoh" pekiknya sambil mengusap kasar kepalanya tempat buku sejarah tadi mendarat. Mungkin untuk siswa lain yang berani melakukan itu sudah bisa di pastikan kemana anak itu berakhir, tempat yang cukup familiar bagi anak-anak yag tidak sengaja sekedar menginjak kakinya atau menumpahkan minuman di seragam elegannya, seperti kejadian minggu lalu di kantin sekolah maka ruangan kesehatan sekolah adalah jawabanya lalu berakhir di rumah sakit. ya, dia di kenal dengan pangeran berdarah dingin, banyak yang membencinya karena kebengisan dan sikap keras kepalanya itu tapi tak sedikit yang menggilai ketampanan dan postur tubuh sempurnanya. "dari tadi aku berceloteh ria di sini dan kau asik memandang kaca jendela itu yang bahkan tak berbentuk sama sekali, demi tuhan park chanyeol apa kau membayangkan tubuh telanjang yoona di kaca jendela itu hah..?" namja yang bermarga park itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, malas untuk berdebat dengan teman dan juga peserta peramai dalam rutinitasnya sepulang sekolah, ya..perkelahian antar geng itu, kemampuan berkelahi kai yang cukup mengesankan membuat chanyeol menambahkan pria bernama asli kim jongin itu di daftar temannya, walau pun daftar itu tadinya kosong, setidaknya sekarang ada nama kai di situ, terbukti di hari pertma mereka masuk sebagai murid sah di park high school ini kai mampu melumpuhkan sekaligus tiga murid senior yang menurutnya pantas untuk di permalukan di hadapan para murid baru, dan di hari itu juga chanyeol memutuskan kai sebagai teman pertama juga satu-satunya di sekolah milik keluarganya ini. Awalnya pria berkulit tan itu menolak tapi setelah melihat lebih dalam kepribadian chanyeol dia merasa chanyeol hanya kesepian dan berkelahi atau membuli lah tempat pelampiasan namja jangkung itu. Walaupun begitu ada satu hal di dalam diri park chayeol yang tersembunyi dan berusaha di tutupinya, terlihat jelas saat chanyeol selelu berusaha untuk mengalihan pembicaraan saat mereka membahas sedikit lebih dalam tentang masa lalunya, kai tahu chanyeol pernah terluka dan berusaha tegar, Nampak jelas di raut tampannya saat namja berkulit tan itu tak sengaja membahas masa lalu atau masa kanak-kanak mereka, namun apapun itu kai tetap percaya padanya toh Lambat laun semua rahasia itu akan terbongkar, mungkin hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. "apa kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi..?" akhirnya kai bersuara setelah melamun beberapa saat untuk mempelajari arti dari wajah sendu chanyeol saat ini. "tidak" gumamnya pelan masih dengan posisi wajah menghadap keluar kelas melalui jendela kaca memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sedang bermain basket atau sekedar duduk sambil sesekali bercanda di lapangan basket terbuka yang berada di tanah lapang tengah-tengan gedung yang mengelilinginya. Satu tahun delapan bulan mereka bersahabat waktu yang sudah cukup untuk Kai mempelajari kepribadian chanyeol sehingga meyembunyikan masalah seperti ini bukan lah hal yang harusya di lakukan di depan pria berkuliit tan itu, ia pasti dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa sahabat satu-satunya itu sedang mempunyai masalah, tetapi ini bukan kali pertamanya chanyeol memendam masalahnya tak sekalipun pria jangkung itu membahas atau mengeluh tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan atau kisah cintanya, mungkin itu yang melanda chanyeol saat ini, pikir kai. mendengarkan keluh kesah yang satu dan yang lainnya memberikan solusi Bukankah itu hal lumrah yang terjadi di antara ikatan sahabat Ya. terkecuali mendengarkan cerita chanyeol saat meniduri perempuan-perempuan bodoh hanya untuk menyaluran hasrat sexnya termasuk curhatan antara sahabat. Kai tersenyum tulus lalu menepuk halus punggung namja yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya itu semenjak ia masuk di sekolah elit ini, "kau akhir-akhir ini sedikit aneh, dimana park chanyeol yang selalu bringas di hadapan para siswa atau park chanyeol yang membuli siswa junior maupun senior yang tidak bersalah atau sedikit bersalah..?". chanyeol memutar wajahnya kembali menghadap pada namja bersurai hitam pekat itu sambil menatapnya datar "chi.! perkataanmu terdengar aku seperti namja brengsek bodoh" rutuknya kesal pada kai. "haha..bukankah kau memang namja berengsek..?" kai tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kesal chanyeol. "oke, untuk membuktikan perkataanku barusan, aku dengar para siswa penerima beasiswa itu akan masuk hari ini, dan aku sudah tidak sabar seberapa brengseknya seorang park chanyeol menyambut para murid beasiswa itu." Kai tersenyum mengejek sambil menaik-naikan aliis tebalnya untuk menggoda chanyeol. Namja yang di tatapnya itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar " jadi mereka akan masuk hari ini..?" gumamnya pelan. "ya begitulah, bahkan sonsenyim telah menyediakan dua kursi kosong di kelas ini untuk di tempati dua orang murid beasiswa yang beruntung itu." Kai memandang dua kursi kosong di samping tempat duduk mereka dengan seringai khas miliknya. "apa aku perlu bertindak juga..? bukankah seluruh murid di sekolah ini menolak dengan tegas pengadaan beasiswa itu.? tentu mereka semua bersemangat membuli semua murid beruntug itu." Gumam chanyeol malas lalu memilih membenamkan wajahnya di balik lipataan tangan yang di letakan di atas meja. "tapi mereka semua mengharapkan kau yang membuka penyambutan ini. Ada apa dengan mu biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat jika merencanakan pembuliaan" kai menatap tengkuk chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung, apa mungkin masalah keluarganya terlalu berat sehingga dia mengalami semacam gangguan otak dan menggeser kewarasannya yang akan membuat chanyeol insaf dan meninggalkan semua tingkah buruknya selama ini lalu menjadi jemaah tetap di gereja yang berjarak 2 blok dari tempat tinggal chanyeol yang biasa di kunjungi oleh ayah chanyeol di hari minggu pagi? kai menggeleng pelan menghilangkan pikiran bodoh yang menyeruak keluar dari otak ber IQ rendahnya, membayangkan sajah dia merasa mual apa lagi melihat secara langsung reka lamunannya itu mungkin kai bisa memuntahkan semua makanan yang selama 18 tahun hidupnya ini di cerna dalam perut sispacknya. oke ini mulai melantur kemana-mana. "baiklah, aku akan memulai penyambutan kecil-kecilan untuk mereka" chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah melewati kai, setelah pria berkulit tan itu tertegun untuk beberapa saat bingung dengan perubahan mendadak dari teman sebangkunya itu iya segera menyusul chanyeol menuju depan kelas dan membantu sahabat pembuat onarnya menyusun rencana meraka dan di sambut semangat seluruh siswa di ruangan itu.

20 menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi barulah seonsaengnim yang mengajar di kelas bertuliskan 2-3 di papan pintu masuknya melangkahkan kaki masuk keruangan itu, dia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah para siswanya yang biasa gaduh di setiap dirinya masuk atau sonsenyim lain masuk keruangan kelas yang di juluki kelas angker itu, tentu sajah alasannya jelas 'karena 2 setan penghuni sekolah ini bersemayam di kelas ini', setelah berdehem sesaat untuk menghilangkan rasa bingungnya seonsaengnim yang terlihat sudah cukup tua itu bersuara "maaf, seonsaengnim sedikit terlambat masuk kelas karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan tadi, baiklah anak-anak, sepeti yang kalian ketahui bahwa sekolah kita mengadakan penerimaan murid beasiswa dan di kelas ini akan di tempatkan dua dari delapan siswa beruntung itu." Hening, tak ada yang meberikan respon, kebanyakan dari murid di kelas itu malah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali chanyeol namja jangkung itu lebih memilih membenamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya yang di letakkan di atas meja, berusaha tidur adalah hal terbaik saat ini, dari pada harus mendengarkan basa-basi kim seonsaengnim yang terdengar memekakan telinga dan untuk murid beasiswa.? Agh, Masa bodoh dengan dua orang itu, toh dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka, kurang baik apa lagi coba?. Melihat tingkah laku muridnya yang tidak senonoh kim seonsaengnim hanya menatap datar mereka lalu mempersilahkan dua murid beasiswa yang dari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu memasuki ruang kelas yang akan mereka tempati untuk satu semester kedepan jika mereka bisa bertahan tentunya.

Kedua namja mungil itu terlihat gugup saat melangkah kan kaki mereka menuju depan kellas, respon yang di tunjukan murid-murid di kelas itu cukup memberikan alasan kegugupa mereka, terlebih lagi tatapan-tatapan tidak suka dari berbagai pasang mata yag melihat kearah dua namja manis itu. "baiklah nak, sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian" suara tenang kim seonsaengnim sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugup mereka.

"ah, i-iya, Annyeong haseyo do kyungsoo imnida bangapseumnida" ucap salah satu namja manis bermata bulat memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan para murid yang sedang menahan tawa mereka, diantara pasang mata dan cekikikan pelan dari mulut siwa di ruangan itu hanya kai yang terlihat tenang sambil menatap lekat pria dengan tinggi badan yang mungkin hanya sebahunya. ah, dan jangan lupakan chanyeol yang masih asik dengan wajah yang tenggelam dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Annyeong haseyo choi baekhyun imnida, bangapseumnida" kali ini giliran namja dengan ukuran tinggi yang beda tipis dengan namja teman sebiasiswannya yang bernama d.o itu mempernekalkan diri tak lupa membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Senyum manis tak lepas dari bibir tipis merah merekahnya. Mendengar nama yang cukup familiar di teliganya, chanyeol mengangkat wajah dengan cepat dan hazel hitam bak obsidian bening itu menatap intens pada sosok mungil yang bediri di sebelah kanan namja bermata bulat yang menunduk canggung. "b-baekhyun, byun baekhyun.?" Gumamnya tidak percaya hingga bola matanya tepat bertemu dengan hazel coklat mudah milik baekhyun, tubuhnya menegang seketika seperti seluruh urat nadi dalam tubuh jangkung itu mendadak di tarik alat berat dan berusaha memutuskannya, mata chanyeol membulat sempurna dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari cangangnya. Dari arah berlawanan juga menunjukan keterkejutan yang amat-sangat-terkejut, mata sipit baekhyun kini membulat lebar badannya juga menegang seolah menahan dingin ekstrim yang meyapu kulitnya, di tengah kerekejutan itu bibir tipisnya melafalkan nama pemuda jangkung itu "c-chanyeol..?" gumamaman gagap yang keluar pelan dari bibirnya tak terdengar sama sekali hilang di udara sebelum mencapai gendang telinga seseorang bahkan d.o yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya tak mendengarnya, kini mereka berdiri pada satu garis lurus ingatan-ingatan itu kembali menarik mereka berdua untuk bernostalgia kemasa lalu seakan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menghilang menyisahkan dua namja yang mempunyai ukuran badan yang cuku kontras itu berhadapan dengan mata yang masih mengikat satu sama lain, bahkan detak jarum jam yang selalu megintrupsi setiap kesunyian tidak menampakkan buyinya sama sekali hanya tawa juga ceikikan yang terdengar di otak mereka, terdengar nyaring di ruangan 'kosong' ini, mungkin itu sepenggal kisah masa lalu.

Ekspresih terkejut chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan tajam seolah mampu menembus apapun yang di tangkap oleh obsidian bening itu, seringai kebencian tercetak di bibirnya dan butuh bebereapa detik untuk di sadari bekhyun akan perubahan ekspresih chanyeol, iya lebih memeilih menekuk wajah manisnya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam itu, bola matanya bergerak gelisah berusaha mencari titik focus yang mampu menenangkannya marmer merah kecoklatan ujung sepatu nike hijaunya lalu kembali lagi ke lantai marmer kecoklatan yang tersebar memenuhi seluruh lantai ruangan, tampaknya marmer merah kecoklatan itu merupakan warna dasar lantai tempatnya berpijak ini, tapi pemandangan itu tak mampu memberikan sesuatu yang berarti untuk menenangkan bola matanya. Hingga suara salah seorang siswa menggema dirungan itu menarik kembali kesadaranya dari perjalanan menembus waktu yang di jelajahi secara paksa tadi. menunjukan bahwa di ruangan ini mereka tak hanya berdua sajah. "apa kalian saudara kembar atau semacamnya..? kenapa tubuh kalian sangat kecil dan terlihat seperti yeoja.? Agh, aku lupa kalian murid beasiswa tentu keuangan kalian tidak mampu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisi kalian" suara cempreng milik chen berhasil membuat seluruh ruangan menjadi gaduh dengan gelak tawa seluruh murid di ruangan itu, terkecuali chanyeol yang masih menatap tajam baekhyun dan kai yang terlihat bingung melihat ekspresih teman sebangkunya itu. "ada apa denganmu..?" memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap tubuh chanyeol sambil menyikut pelan lengannya mengabaikan tawa murid-murid lain, alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban dari namja Jangkung itu bergeming pun tidak, kai semakin mengkerutkan kening hingga kedua alisnya hampir menyatu, lalu melihat kearah pandang chanyeol. tatapannya berhenti pada namja mungil yang sedari tadi menunduk takut, tampak terlihat jelas dari badannya yang menegang dan sesekali melirik kearah mereka, tidak lebih tepatnya kearah chanyeol. Kai semakin bingung melihat ekspresih chanyeol yang terlihat aneh, lama mereka bersahabat tapi tatapan yang di berikan pada baekhyun baru di lihatnya kali ini, di balik iris coklat itu seolah menjelaskan berbagai gambaran hati chanyeol, kekecewaan, amarah, dendam, rindu mungkin juga kesedihan. Tapi dendam dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan aura negative lebih mendominasi. Kebingungannya terhenti ketika deheman keras keluar dari mulut seonsaengnim mereka yang berhasil membuat isi kelas kembali tenang. "akham..! baiklah silahkan kalian menuju tempat duduk di bagian belakang sana" kim seonsaengnim menjulurkan tangannya menunjuk dua kursi kosong yang terdapat di ujung belakang deretan kursi barisan kedua dari sebelah kiri dinding kelas, lebih tepatnya di samping tempat duduk chanyeol dan kai. Kedua namja mungil itu kembali membungkuk hormat pada seonsaengnim mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang telah di tunujukan pria tua itu. Semua pasang mata mengiringi langkah mereka, tak terkecuali chanyeol, mungkin lebih tepatnya namja tampan itu mengunci pandangannya pada sosok baekhyun dengan seringai dan tatapan tajam yang masih bertengger di sana, baekhyun melangkah beriringan dengan d.o. Wajah manisnya masi di tekuk dalam, mengbaikan berbagai pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada chanyeol, memang saat pertama kali menapakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya ini baekhyun menduga pasti akan bertemu dengan chanyeol tapi ini terlalu cepat, bahkan ia belum sempat mempersiapkan mentalnya sama sekali, setelah melewati beberapa deretan bangku siswa akhirnya mereka tiba di bangku kosong milik dua namja mungil itu d.o memilih duduk di sebelah kanan bersebelahan dengan kai yang hanya di pisahkan dengan lorong kecil yang terbentuk dari deretan meja siswa, dan baekhyun duduk di sebelah kiri d.o. bersukur stidaknya dia bisa duduk agak berjauhan dengan chanyeol. Setelah baekhyun mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi besi dengan bantalan karet itu iya Menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil mengontrol detak jantungnya, berusaha mengabaikan memori-memori yag melintas di dalam pikirannya, tayangan yang sedari tadi memutar tanpa tahu bagaimana menghentikannya, namun sedetik kemuadian perasaannya mendadak berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Tangan mungilnya di ulurkan untuk menyentuh bantalan karet yang tengah didudukinya saat ini, setelah merasakaan ada cairan lengket mengolesi tempat duduknya itu ia segera beranjak untuk berdiri namun kursi besi itu menepel erat di bokong mungilnya, baekhyun melotot kaget lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap d.o begitupun pria beramata bulat itu, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam berusaha mencerna situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini hingga tanpa sadar keduanya berteriak

"**LEM..?**"

dan di sambut dengan tawa dari semua murid di ruangan itu. kim seonsaengnim yang tadinya sibuk menuliskan beberapa kalimat di papan tulis mendadak berbalik "ada apa..?" tanyanya bingung melihat seluruh siswa di ruangan itu tertawa. "t-tidak seonsaengnim" jawab baekhyun gugup dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

**tbc or end.?**

hwaaa... ini apa..? *nangis di pojokan

sebenarnya aku juga bingung ama isi kePalaku sendiri kok binga ngelahirin ff absturd kayak gini..? *author p.a

mohon reviewnya ya readernim semua, ff ini lanjut atau nggak tergantung kalian semua

kan jelek kalau aku tetap gelanjutin tapi nggak ada yang baca atau yang repiuw *nangis lagi -_-

oke, see you next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**PAST**

**By : balbaekyeolfan**

**Main Cast : byun baekhyun / park chanyeol**

**Pairing : chanbaek / baekyeol dan other**

**Genre : drama, school life, au, romance, hurt/cumfort (banyak amat ya -_-)**

**Warning : typos,cerita kaga nyambung dan abturd (maklumin ajeh ya *wink)**

**Oke… ini dia chapter 2 nya, hope you enjoy guys**

Bunyi Decitan sepatu nike hijau mudah milik baekhyun menggema di lorong sekolah yang tampak lenggang ini, bahkan tak ada siswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lorong dengan loker yang menempel di sisi kiri dan kanan dinding bangunan.

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal masih dengan posisi ransel abu-abunya yang di letakkan di bokong mungilnya, berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu menuruni dua lantai dengan anak tangga yang memutar cukup membuatnya lelah.

"dasar lem sialan..!" gerutunya kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut, masih terus berjalan kearah lokernya dengan nomor 203. pria mungil itu mengeluarkan kunci loker-berupa potongan plastic seperti kartu kredit yang bertuliskan kombinasi empat angka di bagian depannya-dari celana kain hitam yang kini tak lagi layak pakai, bagian bokong celana sekolahnya telah sobek oleh lem yang tadi tak mau lepas dari bokong pria mungil itu.

setelah menekan beberapa kombinasi angka di kunci lokernya, iya mengeluarkan celana trening hitam yang mempunyai tiga garis horizontal panjang di kedua sisinya.

"huft..! hari pertama sudah harus mengganti celana, apa aku harus menjahitnya..?" tanyanya bingung entah pada siapa. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk memegang tas yang menjadi tameng untuk menutupi bekas sobekan yang di hasilkan lem di kelasnya tadi walaupun sobekan itu tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk mempermalukannya jika di lihat oleh siswa lain.

pikiran baekhyun masih menerka apakah celana yang di dapatkannya secara gratis berkat biasiswanya itu bisa di jahit atau tidak, hingga kedua hazel coklatnya menangkap selembar foto tua yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana. gambar dua pria mungil yang tersenyum bahagia dengan satu lengan saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain dan lengan yang lainnya diangakat keatas dengan dua jari membentuk huruf v.

senyuman kecil terukir di bibir tipisnya, di lepaskan celana trening hitam yang semula berada di genggaman tangannya lalu beralih pada foto tua itu, foto yang di ambil ketika ia dan sosok lain dalam gambar using itu masih berusia 11 tahun. matanya menatap nanar pada gambar dua lelaki manis yang saling merangkul dengan senyum bahagia yang seolah-olah tak hentinya mereka dapatkan.

" andai, aku bisa memutar waktu kembali. aku ingin memperbaikinya walau itu bukan salahku"

senyuman tipis baekhyun seketika berganti menjadi senyuman pahit yang mecekat tenggorannya, pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian di kelas tadi, tatapan tajam milik lelaki yang menjadi pasangannya di lembar foto itu selalu terlintas dipikirannya mengganggu konsentrasi proses belajarnya.

lelaki yang 'dulu' selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk berlindung jika di ganggu oleh teman-temannya yang lain, lelaki yang 'dulu' menjadikan jantung nya berdetak menjadi berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat berlomba dengan aliran darah yg berdesir dalam tubuhnya saat melihat senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajah tampan chanyeol, namun pria mungil itu tak menepis bahwa perasaan yang dulu tumbuh dalam dirinya masih bertahan hingga sekarang, Ia masih mencintai chanyeol bahkan jarak yang memisahkan mereka selama lima tahun tak mampu meruntuhkan perasaan itu, bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah.

Namun.., tatapan tajam dan seringai milik chanyeol seolah menepis semua perasaannya. agh.. bukankah dari dulu chanyeol telah menepisnya dan jelas menolaknya bahkan sebelum baekhyun mengungkapkannya.

Baekhyun ingat itu, dan memang itu terlalu jauh jika ia berharap chanyeol mempunyai perasaan lebih padanya, apa yang kau harapkan byun..? bukan kah sesama lelaki tak berhak memiliki perasaan seperti itu..?. tapi tak bisa kah sedikit sajah baekhyun berharap chanyeol bisa memandangnya sebagai sahabat seperti dulu.? kini ia tak menemukan lagi kehangatan dalam pancaran obsidian bening chanyeol saat bertemu baekhyun layaknya dua sahabat yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun.

Dulu, ketika baekhyun akan pergi berlibur ke kampung halamanya di busan selama lima hari chanyeol terus merengek pada orang tuanya untuk mengizinkan dirinya ikut bersama keluarga byun. namun berakhir dengan kekecewaan karena keluarganya harus menghadiri makan malam penting yang mengharuskan chanyeol ikut. Setelah keluarga baekhyun kembali ke seoul setelah lima hari mereka berada di busan, chanyeol berlari kerumah baekhyun yang memang bersebelahan dengan rumah mewahnya, memeluk erat baekhyun seolah mereka telah berpisah berbulan-bulan.

namun itu dulu, yah..dulu..!

baekhyun menggeleng perlahan menghilangkan pikirannya yang mengembara pada kisah-kisah klasik miliknya. "ingat, disini kau choi baekhyun bukan lagi byun baekhyun marga byun telah mati lima tahun silam" gumamnya datar lalu kembali meletakkan foto tua yang di genggamnya dan menyambar celana trening hitamya kembali,sejurus kemuadian baekhyun menutup pintu loker biru tua itu lalu memutar tubuhnya menuju toilet yang berada di ujung koridor.

lorong sekolah yang di lewatinya masih sepi bahkan masih tak ada siswa yang berlalu lalang di lorong itu ,setidaknya iya bisa berjalan dengan posisi tas yang terus menutupi bokongnya dengan nyaman, mungkin seluruh siswa memutuskan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar di kafetaria sekolah, memang itu tujuan bel istrahat bukan.?

kelegaanya hanya bertahan beberapa langkah setelah meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya, dengan sesekali bibir tipisnya menggumamkan bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo yang juga memiliki nasib sama dengan dirinya, hazel coklat bening milik baekhyun tak sengaja menangkap sosok pria jangkung dengan surai hitam berjalan angkuh kearahya dari arah yang berlawanan. kaki jenjang pria itu melangkah pasti menuju ke arah baekhyun. Chanyeol, dengan mata yang menatap tajam seolah mengunci tubuh mungil baekhyun.

DEG… ..

detak jantung baekhyun tak memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu untuk membuat ber juta-juta liter darah dari dalam tubuhnya mengalir deras yang membuatnya seketika mematung. matanya melotot menatap chanyeol yang makin mendekat ke arahnya, detak jantung ini masih sama dengan lima tahun silam namun ritmenya lebih cepat dan sedikit bercampur dengan rasa takut, dia takut bertemu chanyeol bahkan ketakutannya jauh lebih parah dari saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di kelas tadi, mungkin keadaan yang mendukung, tak ada siapapun di sini hanya puluhan loker siswa yang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

Jarak antara keduanya menjadi semakin dekat hingga tubuh jangkung chanyeol tepat berhenti di sampingnya. Tubuh baekhyun makin mengigil ketika suara berat itu menyapu gendang telinganya "choi baekhyun..? bukankah kita teman sekelas..?" gumamnya pelan namun terdengar menusuk gendang telinga baekhyun, iya menundukkan kepala mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi kegugupanya, ia merindukan suara ini, suara berat yang selalu menenangkannya, suara berat yang selalu terngiang di telinganya selama lima tahun meninggalkan chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar lalu memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghadap langsung pada pria jangkung itu yang entah sejak kapan juga menghadap kearahnya, baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar pandangannya menyamai sorot mata besar milik chanyeol.

Untuk sesaat ia tak merasakan jantungnnya berdetak, telaga hitam meneduhkan yang terletak tepat di tengah kolam susu bening itu masih bisa menjeratnya, telak..! bahkan ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Namun, sedikit demi sedikit pancaran mata itu berubah, pancaran dari telaga itu tak lagi sama dengan bertahun-tahun silam, telaga itu tak lagi indah dengan kilatan warna yang memenuhinya, kini hanya tersisa kabut tebal dan kelam yang menutupi permukaannya menyiratkan akan bahaya yang terdapat dalam telaga itu, dan dengan itu baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya bagaiman chanyeol memandangnya sekarang.

Untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya, ia mengukir senyum manis di bibir tipisnya dengan kelopak mata yang melengkung menenggelamkan bola matanya sehingga membentuk dua bulan sabit yang sangat manis disana dan setelahnya-entah mendapat keberanian dari mana-pria mungil itu membuka bibir tipisnya.

"yeollie..! lama tidak bertemu" katanya lancar dengan mata yang kini menatap tepat pada iris chanyeol. pantulan wajahnya jelas terlihat dari kaca bening berwana hitam pekat itu.

ekspresi datar chanyeol masih tak berubah namun hatinya tidak, untuk sesaat debaran lain becampur di salah satu organ vitalnya itu, debaran kerinduan pada sosok sahabatnya ini berbaur dengan nada benci dan putus asa yang memenuhinya lalu kembali tenggelam kedasar oleh amarah, kebencian masa lalu di dalam hatinya masih mendominasi dan dengan kasar chanyeol memutuskan tatapan mereka, ia membuang wajah tampanya ke samping di ikuti senyum mengejek yang tercetak dibibir penuhnya.

"ck..jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu byun baekhyun" desisnya tajam. "dan jangan memasang wajah tak bersalahmu di depanku, itu tak akan mengurungkan niatku untuk menagih bayaran atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku , tidak. maksudku pada kami" tambahnya lagi dengan eksperesi dingin dan senganja menekan kata 'kami' di akhir kalimatnya dengan mata menatap tajam baekhyun.

sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengukir senyuman kecut di bibir tipisnya dan bergumam pelan "ya, aku datang untuk itu".

….

suara dingin chanyeol masih tak berubah matanya beralih melihat tangan baekhyun yang memegang ransel abu-abu yang di tempelkan di belakan tubuh mungilnya. "baguslah, setidaknya kau sudah mempersiapkan mentalmu. dan lem di kursimu tadi hanya penyambutan kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kepulangan sahabat lamaku ke korea, tunggulah kejutan yang lebih besar lagi dari ini" melirik tajam baekhyun lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi pria mungil itu.

baekhyun tertegun di tempat, tangan mungil itu menggengam erat tas dan blazer merah tua dengan garis hitam membentuk kotak-kotak kecil di seluruhya, ia menutup mata dan membiarkan lequit bening mengalir di pipi mulusnya membentuk anak sungai kecil disana.

'Ternyata rasa takutku benar, aku takut kau membenciku, aku takut kau tak memandangku lagi sebagai sahabat mu, tapi dari semua itu aku takut aku masih mencintaimu yang jelas membenciku' gumamnya di sela tangisan tanpa suara itu.

Baiklah, aku akan membayar semuanya menghapus kesalahan masa lalu karena telah meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu tesiksa di tinggalkan orang yang mencintaimu karenaku chanyeol-ah.

**PAST…**

Setelah mengganti celananya, baekhyun melangkah menuju ke kelas, niat awalnya untuk mengisi perut di kafetaria sekolah di hancurkan oleh bunyi bel yang menggema di seluruh lorong, memperingatkan kepada seluruh siswa bahwa pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. dengan tergesah-gesah ia melangkah bersama dengan siswa-siswi lain menuju kelas masing-masing.

berbagai tatapan yang di tujukan padanya murid yang tak tahu perihal baekhyun adalah salah satu murid beasiswa memandangnya kagum bahkan ada beberapa siswa secara terang-terangan melemparkan senyum manis kearahnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis milik baekhyun. Namun ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan tidak suka.

Enatah apa yang membuat lebel beasiswa begitu di benci murid-murid di sekolah elit ini.

….

di depan pintu kelas ia bertemu dengan d.o, pria manis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya semejak seminggu lalu karena pihak sekolah mengharuskan mereka untuk mengurus seluruh urusan beasiswa . menjadikan mereka dekat satu sama lain dan terlebih lagi mereka sekelas sekarang itu membuat baekhyun senang, setidaknya ada kyungsoo yang menjadi sahabatnya di korea ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada sahabat satu-satunya di sekolah elit ini dan langsung di tarik oleh pria yang tak kalah kecil darinya itu, memegang lengan kanan baekhyun dan berjalan beriringan menuju bangku mereka.

"kau kemana sajah tadi..?" Tanya baekhyun pada sosok yang masih menempel erat di sampingnya "aku langsung pergi ke bagian koperasi sekolah untuk mengganti celana ku yang sobek, aku pikir akan bertemu dengan mu di sana..?" jawab pria bermata bulat itu. "aku menggantinya dengan celana trening yang sengaja aku simpan di loker sekolah" kyungsoo berhenti sebentar dan melepaskan pegannya pada lengan baekhyun lalu mengangguk paham setelah mata bulatnya melihat celana trening yang tengah di kenanakan baekyun.

kedua pria mungil itu memeriksa kursi baru yang telah di letakkan kembali oleh petugas sekolah pada saat jam istrahat tadi, mengggantikan kursi lama mereka yang sungguh sangat bersejarah bagi byun baekhyun dan d.o kyungsoo karena kursi keramat itu adalah saksi pembulian pertama yang mereka dapatkan dan menjadi tersangka utama kasus celana sekolah mahal mereka berakhir di tong sampah bahkan belum genap 1 jam mereka mengenakannya.

setelah memastikan keadaan kursi steril dari benda-benda 'berbau' pembulian mereka menghempaskan bokong ke bantalan karet tersebut secara bersamaan.

dan beberapa detik kemudian pandangan baekhyun kabur….

tepung menutupi selaput bening matanya yang membuatnya perih dan mengeluarkan air mata serta bau amis menjalar menusuk hidungnya, ia berusaha menetralkan kembali penglihtannya dengan mengerjapkan bola benig itu beberapa kali dan mendapati tubuhnya penuh dengan tepung dan telur yang entah dari mana datangnya. semua terjadi begitu cepat, blezer merah tua dengan garis kotak-kotak hitamnya memutih oleh tepung yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan rambut yang awalnya berwarna coklat keunguan menjadi putih dercampur lendir dari pecahan telur.

baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan cairan bening yang akan kembali keluar dari matanya, iya harus tegar untuk menghadapi ini semua. Bukankah ini hari pertamanya di sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya memandang seluruh siswa yang tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan acara 'pembuatan kue' dengan dirinya yang menjadi bahan utama dalam buku resep mereka. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan kyungsoo yang justru tengah memandangnya terkejut dengan ekspresi yang khas O_O serta bahunya yang di genggam namja berkulit tan yang duduk tepat di samping namja bermata burung hantu itu, nampaknya sebelum 'insiden' tersebut kyungsoo sempat di selamatkan oleh kai.

Sejurus kemudian kyungsoo tampak tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia melepaskan rangkulan kai lalu menarik lengan baekhyun dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk membersihkan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya hari ini,tanpa mengindahkan teriakan senang dari siswa lain.

di depan meja guru mereka berpapasan dengan chanyeol yang menyeringai senang pada baekhyun, pria mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam lalu melewati chanyeol begitu depan pintu kelas mereka kembali berpapasan dengan seseorang yang menghentikan langkah kedua namja mungil itu.

"maaf seonsaengnim, aku izin untuk membersihkan badanku" baekhyun meminta izin pada jung seonsaengnim yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka. "k-kau kenapa..?" Tanya jung seonsaengnim shock akan keadaan baekhyun. Yang di Tanya hanya menunduk dalam, bingung harus memberikan jawaban apa pada seonsaengnim yang terlihat masih muda itu.

setelah melihat siswa lain yang tertawa bahagia di dalam ruangan kelas, jung seonsaengnim tampak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus ikut kelasku" tunjuk kim sonsenyim pada kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping kiri baekhyun.

Pria bermata buat itu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah berkata tak-apa-kau-pergi-sendiri dan di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh baekhyun. dengan berat hati kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kelasnya kembali bersama sonsenyim yang menyusul di belakangnya. Baekhyun berari di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi karena seluruh siswa memasuki ruangan mereka untuk belajar, air matanya di biarkan jatuh begitu sajah.

"eomma …aku ingin pergi bersamamu saja".

**tbc.!**

Makin aneh ya..? *tutup muka.

Dan thanks bangat buat **[****ViviPExotic46****]** dan **[****KarlinaAmelia****]**

Udah nyepatin repiuw ff abal-abal aku ini *peluk mesra

Nih aku udah lanjutin, repiuw lagi ya.. *puppy eyes

Kecepata update tergantung ma repiw readernim semua, jadi makin banyak makin fast update

Oke.. see you next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**PAST**

**By : balbaekyeolfan**

**Main Cast : byun baekhyun / park chanyeol**

**Pairing : chanbaek / baekyeol dan other**

**Genre : drama, school life, au, romance, hurt/cumfort (banyak amat ya -_-)**

**Warning : typos,cerita kaga nyambung dan abturd (maklumin ajeh ya *wink)**

Bunyi nyanyian burung gereja menerpa gendang telinganya, perlahan kedua iris coklat terang miliknya terbuka, senyum mengembang di sela aktifitas kecilnya mengucek bola bening itu untuk bekerja dengan semestinya saat cahaya sang surya menyelinap masuk melalui tirai kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

baekhyun mengangkat badannya untuk duduk lalu menyeret tubuh mungilnya turun dari tempat tidur ukuran single bad, membiarkan selimut bermotif strowberi dengan warna biru yang mendominasi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai marmer yang dingin, setelah meraih handuk baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

ia melirik kalender kecil yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur lalu beralih pada jam weker yang tepat berada di samping kalender mungil itu, sabtu 14 oktober pukul 07.18. seketika mata sipitnya membulat heboh. "aiish, aku bisa terlambat" gerutunya kesal lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping pintu masuk apartemen kecil miliknya.

….

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran milik warga china-korea untuk membiayai hidupnya, pihak sekolah memang memberikan beasiswa full untuk sekolahnya namun untuk urusan tempat tinggal dan kehidupan sehari-hari baekhyun harus menanggungnya sendiri. Tinggal di ibu kota negara besar tanpa keluarga seorangpun cukup memberi alasan untuk menyeret baekhyun mencari nafkah sendiri.

seseorang bermarga wu memberikan kesempatan kerja pada namja manis itu, saat ia berjalan-jalan di hari pertama ia tiba di Negara kelahirannya ini, pria mungil itu masuk ke restoran yang tampak menarik dengan interior yang di dominasi warna terang dan kaca-kaca transparan raksasa di bagian depan dan samping kanan restoran yang memilih gaya eropa sebagai backgrounnya.

sambil sesekali meneguk capocino pesanannya, dengan malu-malu ia menanyakan tetang lowongan pekerjaan di restoran tesebut, beruntung yang di tanyanya adalah pemilik resto itu sendiri.

dengan alasan tampilan baekhyun yang menggemaskan, kris wu -pemilik resto di tengah-tengah kota seoul itu- menerima baekhyun untuk bekerja di restoran sederhana namun elegan miliknya, yang memang membutuhkan beberapa pelayan.

Tak butuh dua kali kris bertanya pada baekhyun tentang syarat dan jam kerjanya, baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pasti lalu bertanya kapan ia akan mulai bekerja, dan hari ini adalah hari ke lima iya bekerja, menyesuaikan dengan jadwal sekolah. pada hari senin sampai jumat dia bekerja mulai pada pukul 5 sore dan berakhir pada pukul 10 malam, hari sabtu iya mulai bekerja pada pukul 8 pagi sampai pukul 5 sore. Dan gaji yang di terimanya tiap minggu cukup untuk menyewa apartemen kecil yang masih bertahan di pinggiran kota seoul, bersaing dengan apartemen mewah di mana-mana. sekola hnya memang ukup unik, pada hari sabtu dan hari minggu sekolah berlebel swasta itu libur atau tidak ada kelas, hanya berbagai kegiatan klub saja yang di lakukan siswa yang masuk dalam klub tertentu.

Jarak apartmen kecil baekhyun dan sekolahnya cukup dekat hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit lebih dengan mengendarai bus, memang terihat miris saat anak-anak lain di antar dengan mobil mewah atau siswa yang memang membawa mobil mewah mereka ke sekolah sementara dirinya harus mengendarai busway.

namun label beasiswa memudahkannya untuk di maklumi atau di cibir oleh siswa-siswi sekolah elit itu.

…

Pikul 07. 37 baekhyun keluar dari apartemen dengan kaos merah lengan sebahu dan sweater biru, tak lupa celana jeans levisnya. cukup lama ia mandi tadi, menghilangkan bau amis dari telur yang kemarin memenuhi hampir seluruh kepala namja imut itu, walau telah beberapa kali membersihkan diri kemarin namun bau itu masih sajah menempel di badannya hingga sebotol sampo bayi miliknya habis pagi ini. jangan Tanya kenapa pria yang telah berusia 18 tahun itu mau memakai shampo bayi, karena jawaban yang akan ia berikan terdengar kekanakan sekali "karena shampo bayi banyak memakai aroma buah terutama buah stowbery dan harganya juga jauh lebih murah di bandingkan dengan shampo orang dewasa" ya, walaupun orang akan mengangguk maklum dengan alasan itu melihat kondisi fisiknya yang memang terlihat seperti anak kecil dan yang paling penting shampo bayi milikya berhasil membuat bau amis itu hilang.

Setelah menaiki bus selama 25 menit baekhyun tiba di tempat kerjanya, menyapa beberapa pegawai yang sudah siap dengan seragam mereka, ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti pegawai dan mengganti pakain dengan seragam miliknya. Baekhyun tampak manis dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat di leher jenjangnya, melayani para pelanggan yang memang selalu ramai berkunjung di resto mereka.

Setelah siang menjelang mereka menyempatkan untuk beristrahat di sela-sela ktifitas melayani pengunjung yang mulai lenggang. "bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah kemarin" Tanya pria berpipi tembem di balik meja barista sambil menyerahkan secangkir mochacino yang di minta baekhyun.

"yah.. menyenangkan. Dengan penyambutan khas murid baru apa lagi murid itu murid beasiswa" jawab baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu menyesapi mochacino miiknya. "aigoo.. apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ha.?" Tanya xiumin penasaran lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan baekhyuh.

"aku nyaris menjadi kue kemarin, tepung terigu dan telur membalut seluruh tubuhku dan berakhir di tempat pemanggangan" keluh baekhyun sambil meengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan di sambut dengan tawah renyah xiumin.

"ya..! kenapa hyung menertawaiku..?" dengus baekhyun keasal, "kau pasti tambah imut dengan balutan terigu seperti itu" goda pria berpipi bak bapao itu, namun hanya dibalas dengan death-cute-glare oleh baekhyun.

"hyung, aku juga ingin masuk ke sekolah itu, rasanya senang bertemu dengan orang-orang kaya setiap harinya" tao mendekat dan duduk di samping baekhyun. "setelah satu hari kau disana kau pasti akan pulang dengan menenteng semua barangmu dan kembai ke china tao-ah" jawab baekhyun mendramatisir meyakinkan tao untuk tidak mengikuti jejaknya. "apa orang kaya sekejam itu" Tanya tao bingung "ya..setidaknya sebagian dari mereka begitu" jelas baekhyun dan hanya di sambut dengan anggukan mengerti dari pria dengan lingkaran mata hitam seperti panda.

"kalian berhentilah bercanda aku menggaji kalian bukan untuk menggosip" suara berat itu membuat tiga pria yang tadinya berkumpul membubarkan diri dan kembai ke pos mereka masing-masing, suara khas milik pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang, tampan, berkarisma. kata-kata yang menggambarkan sosok seorang kris wu. jika di perhatikan, orang-orang pasti akan berpikir ia adalah seorang model namun tak di sangka pria blasteran china-korea-kanada itu adalah pemilik restoran yang menurut pendapat kebanyakan pegawainya sesorang yang mempunyai ketampanan seperti kris sangatlah tidak cocok namun kebijaksanaan, kerja keras dan kesabarannya mampu membungkam presepsi mereka.

…

Setelah berpamitan dan membungkuk sopan pada pegawai yang masih bekerja baekhyun segera melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari tempatnya mencari nafkah. Melirik jam biru yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kananya yang menunjukan angka 5,14 "masih cukup waktu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar" ia bergumam pelan dengan kaki yang terus melangkah.

Dan sungai HAN lah yang menjadi tempatnya untuk menghabiskan senja, semenjak di hari pertama ia tiba di korea, baekhyun ingin segera berkunjung ke tempat yang bersejarah baginya ini, namun kesibukkan mengurusi beasiswa tidak memberikan waktu untuknya. Dan disinilah pria mungil itu sekarang, duduk sendiri di tepi sungai han sambil sesekali meyeruput bublletea stroberi kesukaannya. Pikirannya jauh menerawang pada kejadian-kejadian manis beberapa tahun silam saat ia berjalan bergandengan dengan sosok yang selalu menempel di sampingnya atau dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu mengajak baekhyun menghabiskan hari libur mereka untuk piknik atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di sini.

terkadang keluarga park juga bergabung dengan mereka dan membuat kedua keluarga yang bertetangga itu mengobrol hingga lupa waktu, ayah mereka akan membahas masalah perkembangan bisnis yang terjadi di perusahaan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan para ibu akan membahas tentang tren model terbaru sementara baekhyun dan chanyeol akan bermain bersama di sekitar taman itu.

Cukup lama ia tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalunya hingga bublletea yang tadinya masih penuh menjadi kosong menyadarkan pria bersurai coklat keunguan itu, ia kembali melirik jam tangannya lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen kecilnya mengerjakan tugas yang cukup banyak untuk di serahkan pada hari senin nanti.

Ia menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk berdiri tegap lalu memukul bokongnya pelan menjatuhkan kotoran yang mugkin menempel di sana lalu memutar tubuhnya namun sedetik kemudian ia mematung.

mata sipitnyai melebar, iris coklat bening itu bertemu dengan mata tajam chanyeol, mereka berdiri di satu garis lurus dengan pandangan yang saling mengunci, baekhyun memasang wajah senduhnya sedangkan chayeol masih dengan ekspresih datar, cukup lama mereka terpaku dengan posisi seperti itu hingga chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju baekhyun lalu melewatinya seperti kejadian di koridor penyimpanan loker kemarin namun kali ini baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak menegur chanyeol ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Chanyeol side

Pria jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya menapaki tanah berumput yang khas di tempat ini, entah angin dari mana pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai han sore ini, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan weekendnya dengan wanita penghibur di bar-bar yang sering di kunjunginya bersama kai lalu berakhir di kamar hotel untuk menyalurkan hasrat sexnya.

Namun hari ini tampaknya ia memilih sisi positif akan hidup kelamnya, semenjak ibunya meninggal ia menjadi pria yang dingin terlebih lagi namja manis yang menjadi penyemangat dan pengisi hatinya pergi meninggalkannya dengan kekacauan yang di buat pria mungil itu chanyeol semakin uring-uringan hingga alcohol dan dunia malam menjadi pelampiasannya, ayah chanyeol yang merupakan pebisnis terkenal di negri ginseng ini memudahkan ia mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya namun satu yang masih menyisahkan tempat kosong disana tepat di hatinya, kekayaan dan pesona chanyeol tak mampu memberikan dukungan berarti untuk mengisi kekosongan itu atau memang tempat yang paling penting itu tak pernah kosong, walau samar tapi gambar sosok mungil dengan senyuman manisnya masih tercetak di sana. Bahkan yoona-noona yang selalu di goda chanyeol tak lebih dari hiburan semata, paras cantik dengan tubuh menawan menjadikan wanita yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya itu menjadi wanita yang di perebutkan banyak pria, chanyeol hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang mampu mendapatkan apapun.

Namja mungil itu Menyiksa chanyeol dengan kenagan manis mereka, terlebih lagi saat kehadirannya di saat-saat chanyeol kembali memikirkan dirinya melalui mimpi malam chanyeol, ia hadir dan mengulas senyum yang sama, mengembalikan detak jantung yang bergemuruh keras seperti bertahun-tahun silam, "mimpi itu menyiksaku namun tak sesakit aku melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku kemarin" gumaman datar keluar dari bibir penuhnya, "aku membencimu byun baekhyun, aku membencimu" suara berat itu kembali berucap lirih dengan isi hati yang bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya.

Mata namja jangkung itu manyapu seluruh pemandangan yang di tangkap obsidian bening miliknya di selah langkah kaki yang terus berpacu menelusuri pinggiran sungai han yang menyugukan pemandangan indah dengan air mancur yang terlihat berwarna warni menyembur di sisi jembatan. Lampu-lampu juga mulai terlihat terang menggantikan fungsi mentari yang sudah tenggelam bebera saat lalu di balik samudra.

Deg…

di sana, di tempat yang dulunya sering di tempati mereka berdua, tempat yang memberikan banyak kenangan. namja mungil yang hadir di mimpi-mimpi malam chanyeol duduk dengan bublletea yang di genggam oleh tangan mungilnya. "byun baekhyn.." canyeol bergumam pelan.

tak tahu berapa lama ia termenung memandang namja bersurai coklat keunguan itu hingga baekhyun berdiri dan berblik memandangnya juga, ekspresih sendu tercetak jelas di wajah manis baekhyun namun tak mengurangi pesona indahnya sama sekali, chanyeol memiih melanjutkan perjalanannya dan mengabaikan baekhyun.

Hingga setelah cukup jauh ia melewati sosok mungil itu canyeol mengeluarkan smartphone disaku jeket abu-abu yang tengah di kenakannya dan menekan nomor yang tampaknya sudah fasih di hafalnya, setela menunggu beberapa saat membiarkan nada sambung mengalun, sesorang di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilan chanyeol "jongin-ah temani aku di tempat biasa malam ini" tanpa menunggu respon dari jongin chanyeol memutuskan panggilan mereka dan berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya terpakir, malam ini tampaknya kehidupan brengsek namja jangkung itu akan kembali berjalan setelah beberapa hari di tinggalkannya.

PAST…

Baekhyun mengatur deru nafanya yang terus memburu, setelah melewati pintu gerbang yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi tertutup dengan berlari dari halte yang berjarak 100 m dari gerbang sekolah mewahnya. kedua tangan mungilnya di tumpuhkan pada lutut dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk, setelah beberapa saat bertahan dengan posisi konyol seperti itu ia menegakkan tubuh mungilnya, mungil mungkin bukan istilah yang cocok untuk baekhyun tinggi badannya nyaris 174 cm namun karena perawakan murid laki-laki di sekolah elit itu hampir seluruhnya menjulang dan nyaris menyentuh garis pengukur 2m di tambah dengan wajah baekhyun yang manis bak seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun jadi istilah mungil cocok untuk nya, walaupun ia sering melotot protes pada orang-orang yang secara terang-terangan mengatainya mungil.

Setelah mengatur nafas dan meneraturkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh akibat kelelahan ia menyapa sesorang yang berdiri dengan garang di samping gerbang sekolah "selamat pagi ajusshi" baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada ajusshi penjaga gerbang dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari pria paruh baya itu walau beberapa saat ia sempat tertegun, mungkin ajusshi itu bingung karena sebelumnya tak ada yang menyapanya sama sekali bahkan sekedar melempar senyum padanya pun tak pernah, hanya umpatan dan kata-kata kasar yang sering di terim pria berbadan besar itu karena menutup gerbang dan membiarkan beberapa siswa berandalan bediri di luar gerbang karena terlambat hingga guru b menggiring mereka ke ruangan bp.

baekhyun menghempaskan bokongnya di tempat duduk yang resmi menjadi miliknya hari jumat lalu sambil sesekali melirik pada namja jangkung yang duduk di sudut kelas dengan wajah menghadap pada dinding kaca bening di sebelah kanannya. Chanyeol tampak tenang dengan posisi kedua tangan di lipatnya di depan dada, baekhyun tersenyum miris 'kau begitu dekat sekarang, tapi begitu jauh untuk ku gapai' ia bergumam pelan lalu membuang nafas berat, mengeluarkan buku tugas dari dalam ranselnya yang membuat pria manis itu harus ngos-ngosan mengatur nafas karena hampir terlambat.

"jika tadi aku terlambat, anak panda bodoh itu akan aku masukan dalam daftar menu baru di restoran kris ge" gerutu bekhyun kesal sambil membuka lembaran buku tugasnya yang sudah selesai di kerjakannya hanya sekedar untuk memeriksanya ulang, deretan angka yang tampak mendominasi kertas putih bergaris itu tersusun rapi di sana walaupun pada bagian-bagian barisan akhir angka tersebut sudah tak berdiri rapi lagi tampak beberapa barisan di tulis secara tergesah-gesah.

Ya, zitao memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen baekhyun tadi malam karena pria chainis itu mendapat sift malam di restoran tempat nya dan baekhyun bekerja (sedangkn baekhyun tiak mengambil jadwal kerja pada hari minggu). dengan alasan jarak antara restoran dan rumah bibi yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya di negri ginseng ini jauh dan waktu sudah menunjukkan puku 10 malam maka ia lebih memilih menginap di apartemen baekhyun yang hanya berjarak 25 menit jika di tempuh dengan bus yang masih beroperasi hingga tengah malam.

menit menit pertama namja yang 'katanya' menguasai material arts itu tampak baik-baik saja hingga pukul 11.30 malam ia merajuk pada baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya untuk menemani tao mandi, alasannya cukup sederhana, apartemen baekhyun kecil dan sedikit kotor jadi serangga atau hantu bisa sajah muncul di kamar mandi baekhyun , dengan mengangkat tubuh malas baekhyun menemani namja yang 'katanya' menguasai material arts itu mandi hingga pukul 12 malam. Itulah alasan bakhyun mengumpatkan nama tao di sela-sala kegiatannya menunggu seonsaengnim yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka.

Nama tao berhenti di lafalkannya begitu melihat salah satu guru killer masuk di ruangan kelas mereka, ia memperbaiki letak duduknya dan menyapa kyungsoo yang baru masuk menyusul choi seonsaengnim, tampaknya pria bermata doe itu mendapat sedikit tugas dari seonsaengnim kalkulus mereka itu. "baiklah anak-anak kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu" suara khas orang tua keluar dari bibir seonsaengnim berambut keputihan itu.

Baekhyun hendak berdiri dan mengambil buku tugasnya sebelum tangan besar dan kokoh milik chanyeol menyambar buku tugas itu dan menghapus nama choi baekhyun di cofeer buku berwarna hitam polos dengan namanya sendiri, baekhyun hanya melongo kaget memperhatikan pria jangkung itu melakukan aksinya, tak ada protes dari bibir tipis baekhyun, ia mengikhlaskan tugas yang di kerjakannya dengan susah payah itu. setelah mengumpulkan tugas 'nya' yang di sambut tatapan kaget dari sonsenyim dan siswa lain di kelas itu chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa suara kepada baekhyun.

setelah menghitung jumlah buku tugas yang harusnya berjumlah 23 buah sonsenyim menyuruh murid yang tidak mengerjakan tugas untuk maju kedepan kelas. "hanya 22 buku tugas di sini, siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas ini..? apa kalian ingin main-main dengan ku..?" Tanya guru kiler itu stakratis, ruangan kelas mendadak hening dengan atmosfir yang mencekam, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa siswa-siswi yang melawan sonsenyim paruh baya itu akan berakhir di mana.? 'toilet'.

takut-takut baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam, ia melangkah menuju meja seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo hanya menatap punggung beakhyun bingung begitu juga murid lainnya tak terkecuali chanyeol yang menyeringai puas telah mengerjai namja mungil itu. Ingat, baekhyun murid beasiswa di sekolah ini dan sudah bisa di pastikan kepintarannya di atas rata-rata tapi dia berani mengabaikan tugas dari seonsaengnim killer se antero sekolah, bukan kah itu hal yang aneh?. "sepertinya tadi aku melihat bekhyun meletakkan tugasnya diatas meja" gumam kyungsoo bingung.

"kau murid beasiswa itu kan..?" Tanya choi seonsaengnim yang di sambut gelak tawa oleh seluruh siswa kecuali kyungsoo yang merasa jengah dengan tingkah siswa di kelasnya ini. "i-iya seonsaengnim" jawab baekhyun gugup. Setelah membuang nafasnya berat choi seonsaengnim menyuruh baekhyun untuk membersihkan toilet selama jam pelajarannya yang berarti akan berlangsung 4 jam, baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu mengangguk paham dan memutar tubuhnya keluar kelas menuju toilet untuk menjalani hukuman yang tak di perbuatnya.

….

Chanyeol menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan langkah panjangnya setelah meminta izin pada choi seonsaengnim untuk beristrahat di ruangan kesehatan sekolah, walaupun jelas ia berbohong tapi choi seonsaengnim tetap mengizinkannya, seorang park chanyol meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan kelas adalah hal yang langkah, hanya pada guru yang sudah agak tua itu ia berlaku layaknya murid, mengingat hubungan choi seonsaengnim dan ayahnya adalah teman dekat waktu di sma dulu ia sedikit mengetahui tentang keluarga guru kalkulusnya itu.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat pada ruangan yang ada di ujung koridor lantai 3 gedung sekolah ini, ia menyeringai licik, obsidian beningnya terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan kain pel, sesekali namja mungil itu menyelupkan kain pel pada ember kecil yang berisi air memeras air di kain pelnya lalu melanjutkan menggosok lantai marmer yang di anggapnya kotor.

"aku terkejut kau cukup lihai mengerjakan pekerjaan orang miskin seperti itu" suara berat chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas baekhyun, pria dengan eyeliner itu memutar tubuh mungilnya menghadap chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada pintu toilet sambil melipat kedua tanggannya di dada.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia memperhatikan chanyeol dengan wajah sendunya "kau banyak berubah chanyeol-ah" akhirnya baekhyun menyuarakan apa yang di pikirnya setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan penampilan dan raut wajah chanyeol yang selalu terkesan dingin dan datar.

"ck, tau apa kau tentang ku.?" Chanyeol mendengus lalu berjalan kearah baekhyun. "sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu, apa keluarga byun bangkrut hingga anak tunggal mereka harus mengurus beasiswa agar bisa bersekolah.?" Tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk, ia tak berani meatap kedua obsidian chanyeol, tatapan chanyeol menunjukan kebencian padanya ia benci chanyeol yang seperti itu. "tidak, keluarga byun baik-baik saja" jawab baekhyun sedikit bergetar, ia menggigii bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya,

"lalu kenapa kau mengurus beasiswa di sekolah ini..? kau bahkan mengganti margamu sendiri" kini suara chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin dan itu berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih menakutkan dari pada sebelumnya.

"a-aku.." bekhyun tak mampu berkata apapun lagi, lidahnya keluh untuk mengeluarkan suara ia hanya mengepal gagang pel nya keras hingga buku-buku tangan lentiknya memutih. "atau mereka membuangmu karena mereka tak ingin mempunyai anak yang ternyata seorang pembunuh.?" Suara chanyeol kini meninggi menggema di ruangan yang hanya di tempati mereka berdua karena siswa di sekolah itu masih mengikuti pelajaran dan jangan lupa ini di toilet.

baekhyun hanya mematung di tempatnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh di pipi putihnya "a-aku bisa menjelaskan kejadian itu chanyeol-ah, itu hany.." Belum selesai bekhyun menjelaskan apa yang menjadi dasar kebencian chanyeol padanya selama ini, tangan besar milik chanyeol sudah mengepal di kerah sergam baekhyun, tenggorokan pria mungil itu tercekat hingga ia tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, gangang pel yang tadinya dI pegang juga jatuh di lantai.

badannya di dorong paksa di dinding toilet, chanyeol mengimpitnya dengan mata yang menyala karena amarah. "berhenti membual byun baekhyun, aku melihatnya secar langsung. Kau membunuhnya..kau membunuhnya" chanyeol berteriak di depan wajah baekhyun yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Tak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari bibir tipis itu ia hanya mampu membatu dan membiarkan air matanya meleleh melewati pipi putih mulusnya, ia ingin berteriak ini buka salahnya ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya namun apa gunanya jika chanyeol tak mau mendengar penjelasan lagi, mata namja jangkung itu bahkan memerah entah menahan amarah atau menahan kepedihannya, sedetik kemuadian chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun, tubuh namja mungil itu terhempas di lantai toilet berbenturan dengan lantai marmer yang dingin akibat aktiifitas mengepelnya tadi.

sakitt…., Hatinya sakit.

tak pernah sekalipun chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini, namun tampaknya presepsi itu takkan berlaku lagi mulai hari ini. "hiduplah dalam penyesalanmu byun baekhyun. aku masih menerima keluargamu menolak membantu perushan appaku saat kami nyaris bangkrut dulu, namun aku takkan pernah melupakan kejadian saat kau **membunuh** ibuku. Aku takkan pernah memafkanmu bahkan di kehidupa selanjutnya. Camkan itu" chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih mematung di sana, kata-kata tajam yang mampu menusuk tepat di jantung namja mungil itu, ia tak bergeming mata sipitnya menatap kosong lantai marmer putih mengkilap yang terbentang di depannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir disana, deru nafasnya ter engah-engah dadanya terlalu sakit bahkan gendang telingannya berdengung sakit saat mendengar rentetan kata-kata panjang yang keluar dri bibir penuh chanyeol.

pria mungil itu menggeleng keras "ti..tidak, aku chanyeol percaya lah, a..aku tak mungkin melakukannya" ucap baekhyun lirih dengan nada bergetar masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

ini tak benar orang yang begitu di cintainya yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi indah dan rencana masa depannya harus membencinya bahkan dengan lantangnya ia akan membenci baekhyun bahkan sampai di kehidupan selanjutnya. Baekhyun hancur, bagai kaca yang di lempar ke lantai marmer, pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil dan air mata itu menggambarkan kini ia tak berbentuk lagi.

**Tbc**

Ini apaaa…..? sumpah makin geje dah ni cerita *meluk baekhyun

Tapi di maklumin aja ya, authornya rada kaga waras jadi ffnya juga abal bgt

Maaf juga buat yang nunggu(kalau ada) karna ane update telat

Maklum kerjaan banyak *sok sibuk

Walaupun redernimnya mungkin dikit tapi aku senang kok, setidaknya ada yang baca.

And big thanks buat yang udah repiu *peluk manja

**KarlinaAmelia, ViviPExotic46**

Tetap repiu ya..

See you in the next chapter…


End file.
